Always Watching
by Dakota-Jones
Summary: When a mysterious man begins stalking Blink and bringing strange sickness upon the lodging house, how will Blink handle the truth that he always knows who's next? And how will he save the others? Completed
1. Mysteries

Disclaimer: Sniff……I don't own newsies…..wish I did so I could hug 'em!

AN: This is a pretty freaky story, with a lot of newsie angst, but I promise to try and make it all better. How? I'll never tell…

Summary: When a mysterious man begins stalking Blink and bringing sickness upon the lodging house boys, how will Blink handle the fact that he always knows who's next? And how will he lift the curse?

            It was just like any other day, I'd swear to that. Sellin' the papers with Mush, just like any other day. I had sold just about half my papers and was trying to cool off (unsuccessfully) when it first happened.

            "I'll be right back, Blink. Dat's Race ovah dere."

            I only nodded as Mush stood up and made his way across the crowded street. I didn't have the energy to jump up and go talk to Race. I only took a long drag on my cigarette and leaned back against the brick wall behind me.

            Out of the blue, a man in a clean pressed hoity-toity suit walked up to me, and I forced myself to stand up and throw down the cigarette, thinking that he probably wanted a paper. When he said nothing, only stared at me, I began to grow uneasy.

            "Wouldja like a paper, sir?" I asked him, and he slowly shook his head, and I began to grow frustrated. Who did this guy think he was?

            "I don't want a paper, Blink. I have no need for a paper, for I know what is to come."

            "How do you know my name?"

            "I know what is to come."

            I looked past him at Mush and Race, who were now deep in conversation. Whatever kind of drugs this guy was on was makin' him nuts, obviously. I wanted Mush by my side in case he went wacko right here in the street.

            "Mush will not help you right now."

            I felt my anger and confusion reaching a boiling point. "Look, beat it. I got papes ta sell."

            "Watch out for your friends, Blink."

            "What?"

            He suddenly grabbed my shirt collar, slamming me up against the brick, my shoulder blades digging into the harsh material. I could feel my air slowly being cut off as my feet dangled a foot off the ground. Why wasn't anyone helping me? No one even seemed to notice!

            "Watch out for your friends, for they will fall." He hissed, his voice deathly cold and smelling of whiskey and cigars. _Dis__ guy must be higher then da Brooklyn bridge! I thought, struggling against his iron grip._

            "What's dat…supposed ta mean?!"

            "This crucible of times will begin with the one called Skittery. His suffering shall begin tonight."

            He dropped me and I sank to my knees on the cement, gasping for breath. And just like that, he was gone. As soon as I had the strength I sprang to my feet, looking all over for him. He couldn't have gone far. But…he was nowhere to be seen.

            Mush chose this precise moment to cross the street back to me, his usual smile plastered on his face. But that smile was suddenly replaced with concern when he got closer to me.

            "Blink, what's wrong? You's shiverin' like it's thoity degrees out heah!"

            It took me a moment to realize that he was right; I _was_ shivering, and it _did_ feel like it was freezing cold around me. A shudder ran down my spine as Mush realized that I wasn't faking.

            "Are you alright? What happened?"

            I shook off the feelings I was having. That was just another doped up wacko, just makin' empty threats. But then, how did he know my name, and Mush, and Skittery? It didn't make no sense.

            "I's fine, Mush. Just don't feel so good. I'm gonna go ta Tibby's and relax a while."

            "I'll come with ya."

            "You sure, Mush?"

            "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go."

            The walk to Tibby's was in silence, and I began to worry. Was that crackhead gonna go after Skittery? Was that what he meant? I checked the clock on a nearby building and realized that most of the other boys would be at Tibby's by now, and probably Skittery too. I could keep an eye on him, at least until after lunch was over.

            Skittery didn't seem to be having any type of problems with anything; it was just a normal day for him, just like mine had started out being. I made as much small talk as I could with him without looking suspicious- I mean, the guy's my friend, but we don't exactly sit down and have deep conversations around a fireplace or nuthin. 

            Eventually, he knocked my hat off my head and said he was going back out selling, and I forced myself to relax. He'd been selling alone since his second day at the lodging house, and he'd always been able to handle himself. There was nothing to worry about. I tried to get my mind off of the strange man from the morning and sold all through the afternoon and evening without incident. The man didn't reappear with more wacko premonitions, and I even got all my papers sold for once. Mush and I headed back to the lodging house that evening both in a better mood than usual.

            "So you feelin' better now, Blink?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I just nodded and looked up at the stars, another shiver coursing through my body. I convinced myself that it was from the chilled evening air coursing through the darkened alleyways. He looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything else. When we got to the bunkroom Skittery was already there along with most of the other newsies, and he was already well enveloped in another one of Race's poker games. Laughing and talking, proving that nothing was wrong. _That guy was just another drugged idiot, I thought, shaking off a strange feeling that had come over me._

            Bedtime came more quickly than usual, and we reluctantly ended the game and headed upstairs to the bunkroom. But as I took the stairs two at a time, I heard something that made my blood run cold.

            "Hey, Skitts, you okay?"

            Jack had said it. Skittery was still at the bottom of the stairs, and I immediately saw why Jack had asked; Skittery's face had paled about ten shades, his lips were blue, and he was shaking horribly. I practically jumped down all the stairs, just as Skittery began to fall. I caught him and, unable to support his weight by myself, gently lowered him to the ground.

            "Skittery! Can ya hear me?" I asked quietly, but his eyes couldn't seem to focus. Then, all of a sudden, he just went limp in my arms. Like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He was still breathing, but completely unresponsive. "Somebody get Kloppman!" I managed to choke out, and Mush turned and ran from the room to do so. The other newsboys were all gathered around, wanting to help but not quite sure how.

            Kloppman ran in, pushing through the others to get to us, and leaned down beside Skittery, immediately checking for a pulse. His brow furrowed with confusion and concern, and he gently picked the limp boy up. "Someone open the bunkroom door. Jack, go get Doctor Greer." He ordered, and Jack sprinted out the door. Doctor Greer only lived about three apartment buildings away, but this was serious.

            I told Kloppman to put him on my bunk so that he was on a lower bunk and we could watch over him better. Kloppman laid the still-shivering boy down, covering him up with the blanket.

            "Was he sick earlier today?" Kloppman asked quietly, and all the boys shook their heads, looking at one another for an explanation. I didn't want to say anything about my encounter. Not only could that man have done nothing to Skittery to make _this happen, but they would all think I was nuts._

            The doctor came and left without any kind of answer for us, other than that Skittery seemed to be in a type of coma or somethin' like that. He said he'd never seen anything quite like this, that came on so sudden and that was so severe. He said there was nothing we could do.

            He also said that he wouldn't be surprised if we lost Skittery sometime during the night. That I was not willing to accept. I insisted that I stay up and watch over him the entire night- I didn't care if there was someone else there to watch. I felt like somehow, deep down, this was my fault. I felt like I could've done something, or seen something, that would've clued me into this.

            But I didn't.

            It was about 1am when Mush's shift came to help me watch Skittery. Skittery had scared me to death multiple times during the might with his uneven and unsteady breathing, sometimes accompanied by whispered words- merely shadows of his past, crying out names of those who had died long ago.

            "Blink, you really ought to get some sleep. This ain't your fault, and I don't get why you think it is." Mush said, sitting down on the floor beside me.

            "I don't know, Mush. I feel…I feel like I could've done somethin', seen this comin' somehow."

            "None of us did. What makes you so special?"

            For a moment I considered telling him. Just spilling it all out, right then and there. But I then decided against it. "I don't know. I just don't know. But if he dies…"

            "He ain't gonna die, Blink. _He ain't gonna die."_

            Nothin more was said, and his shift passed and moved on to Snipeshooter's- who promptly fell back to sleep, unable to keep his eyes from closing. And as I sat there in the darkness, I thought I saw a shadow by the window. Then a whispering voice came across the wind, fleeting but firm.

            "_Racetrack is next…"_

AN: I know, uber creepy! Just bear with me. And if you have suggestions, I'm very willing to listen! R+r!


	2. Choices

AN: No notes right now…just r+r!

            "Race, ya gotta listen ta me! Please!"

            He angrily grabbed his hat off the bedpost, fixing it on his head with stubborn determination. "Can't do it, Blink. I lost all my cash in da poker game last night. I can't afford ta sit around here because you somehow_know dat somethin' bad is gonna happen."_

            "You gotta trust me on this one, Race. Ya can't sell today! I just know you's gonna end up like Skitts if ya do!"

            His anger turned into suspicion. "And how would you know, huh? What do you know about this da you ain't tellin' us?"

            I was suddenly glad that the bunkroom was empty other than the two of us. "I just know, Race. I got dis feelin'. Ya gotta trust me."

            He sighed, but then turned and headed for the door. "Snitch already said he'd stay with Skitts this mornin', and your bad feelins ain't worth a day's income if you's wrong."

            With that he slammed the door behind him, and my breath shook as I tried to take a deep breath and walked over to check on Skittery one last time before Snitch came back. He was trembling and feverish, but he had survived the night. That had to be worth somethin'.

            "He's stronger than he seems."

            I spun around to face the intruder, and then realized that it was the same man as yesterday, only now wearing a bum's clothing. I felt fury rise up, choking my speech.

            "What did you do to him?!" I demanded, stepping towards him. He held up a hand to stop me, and I suddenly got the feeling that I _should _stop. That it wasn't a good idea to get close to this man.

            "I was planning on cutting his thread of life sometime during the night. But I admire his strength. He fought much longer and harder than I anticipated. I may keep him alive for a while yet."

            "Bastard…" I muttered, clenching my fists, and then in a sudden stab of fury, I lunged at him. He raised his hand once again and this time clenched his fist, and a shriek of terror and agony rang out from my bunk. I turned on my heels and ran to Skittery, who was whimpering and coughing in pain.

            "I could kill him right now if I wanted to." The man said, clenching his hand until his knuckles were white and Skittery was screaming, a sound that I'd never heard anyone make to that degree before.

            Except me. When a fire-heated iron was stabbed through my left eye.

            "Stop it!" I yelled, and he actually did. Skittery fell limp on the bed once again, gasping, crying, and trying to speak all with the same breath. One sentence was much clearer than all the rest.

            "Blink…Oh, God, Blink…just run…"

            "As you can see, I control them to an extreme degree." The man said, completely unaffected by the pain he'd been dealing out with a tightening of his fist.

            "What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to remain fairly calm. Losing my temper right now would not help the situation.

            "I want you to understand. I want you to know."

            "Understand what? _Know what?"_

Suddenly he snapped his fingers, and a cold smile crossed his face. "The next has fallen. Go to him, and clues will be given."

            He walked out the door and began walking down the stairs, but when I ran out and looked down, he was nowhere. Just like before, disappearing into thin air. I didn't ponder this for more than a second.

            Snitch suddenly came calmly up this stairs, his hands shoved in his pockets and whistling as he climbed up to me. I didn't even have to ask- I knew he didn't see the strange man. He would've mentioned someone so out of place without me having to ask.

            "Heya, Blink. Sorry it took so long. Go get your papes." He said with a smile, walking past me into the bunkroom.

            _Racetrack. He probably had only been halfway to the tracks when he was hit with this. And he hadn't planned on selling with a partner today._

            I sprinted down the stairs and out the door, taking every shortcut that he would've taken, and trying to follow his usual path. I knew when I found him- there were quite a few adults gathered around, all scratching their heads and looking quite dumbfounded.  
  


            "I's sorry, folks!" I said, pushing through the crowd. When they began giving me dirty looks, I tried to explain. "Uh…he's me best friend. He has these…um…seizures. Yeah, dat's what they're called."

            The few people around us were satisfied with that and went about their business as I picked Race up and began carrying him back to the lodging house. He was in the same state that Skittery had been in last night-skin cold to the touch, shivering violently, lips blue and body totally limp. It took me a good fifteen minutes to get him back (my lack of sleep certainly didn't help), and Snitch grew wide-eyed as I walked into the bunk room.

            "What happened to him, Blink?" he asked, helping me lay him down in a bunk next to Skittery. We had to keep them together so we could watch both of them. 

            "Same thing that happened to Skitts. Just dropped in da middle of da street." I explained, and Snitch became fearful. 

            "What if it's contagious, Kid? What if we all end up like this?"

            "I don't think it's contagious. Racetrack didn't do a shift last night, and he was all the way on the other side of the table during poker. Just don't worry about it…we'll figure it out."

            "Are they…gonna die, Blink?"

            "They ain't gonna die. I'll make sure of that."

            I watched as Snitch turned back to Skittery, knowing full well that I had lied. I had no idea who was going next, and I certainly didn't have any control over if they died or not. I sat back to back with Snitch, facing Racetrack's bed.

            "He can't see me, Blink, so don't say a word."

            I looked up to see the man once again, still dressed like a homeless junkie. I twisted my head to see if Snitch had heard him, but he obviously hadn't.

            "You are very brave, do you know that? Your father was a stupid man to put you intelligence to waste. I'm encouraged by your response to Race's sudden demise."

            I shot him a daggered look, hoping he would just get to the point. I didn't want to hear about my father, I wanted to know how to save my friends.

            "This is where the choices begin. I will either take three newsboys, or one. If you choose three, I will take Jack, Bumlets, and Snipeshooter. If you choose one, I will take Mush. You have one minute to consider. Choose wisely, for this leads to bigger things."

            I let my head drop in defeat. I knew who I had to choose, but I didn't want to. I knew that if I chose to have anything happen to Jack, the newsboys would be lost. Especially with Racetrack not there to take charge like he usually did when Race was under the weather. I also felt that Snipeshooter was too young. He may not survive a blow like this. And Bumlets…well, I just couldn't do that to him.

            Mush would make me choose him. I knew that. But my heart was crying already with the thought of losing my best friend to this madman. Who knew what kind of suffering Race and Skittery were going through right now?

            _Oh, God…I prayed, __don't make me do this. Don't make me give him up!_

"When you have made your decision, feel free to signal the answer to me verbally through conversation with Snitch."

            I kept my eyes glued on the man's face as I spoke to Snitch. "Did Mush tell ya who he was sellin' with today?"

            "Nope, didn't mention it." Snitch replied, completely oblivious that I had just turned my best friend over to the devil's advocate. I felt sobs rise up in my throat as the man's face twisted into a cruel smile.

            "Tonight, boy. Tonight he will fall."

            With that said, the man was gone, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I mumbled something to Snitch about watching Racetrack while I went to tell the others, and then I stalked out of the room and completely broke down, letting the tears fall as I made my way down the stairs. 

            "Blink! What's wrong?" 

            I looked up to see Mush standing in front of me, and I completely collapsed, my body shaking with sobs.

            "I'm sorry, Mush…I'm sorry…" I choked out, and he gently helped me up and led me to the table and sat me down, pulling up a chair to face me.

            "Sorry about what? What's going on with you, Kid?"

            I couldn't take this any more. I told him the whole story, from beginning to end, the words tumbling out before I could stop them. He had to stop me at least three times to tell me to slow down and breathe.

            And when I told him about how I betrayed him to this man, I fully expected him to hate me. But instead, his expression just softened further.

            "Well, if all that's true, then you did the right thing."

            "What?"

            "These kids need Jack, not me. And I certainly trust you with my life. He hasn't killed any of us yet, and I don't think he plans to. We're going to figure this out. Together."

            "But…I gave you up. Like I didn't even care."

            He smiled, but weakly. "I know you care. I already knew that. And this decision doesn't change that."

            I tried to breathe deeply, but failed miserably. "What am I gonna do, Mush? I don't know what he wants from me."

            "I don't know, Blink. I just don't know.

AN: Any plot suggestions are welcome! In fact I may end up needing them. I know, Blink and Mush sound kinda slashy in this chapter, but it is just a brother-brother type love, nothing more. I promise!


	3. Cryptic Clues

AN: This story is freaking some people out, isn't it? Don't worry; I will take care of the guys. I didn't put angst as a genre, and there's a reason for that. Just suspense, people. Relax and let the author do her work.

Anyway, things are gonna get even worse in this chapter, but we'll also get some clues as to what the big picture is. So pay attention to the little things…

            "Blink! Anybody! Come in here!"

            Snitch! What was going on now? Mush and I took one look at each other before heading for the stairs at top speed, knocking over the chairs we'd been sitting on in the process. We entered the bunkroom, where Snitch was leaning over Skittery's bunk, his eyes filled with concern.

            "Come on, man. Hang on. Blink's here." He was saying, noticing our entrance. My heart leaped into my throat as I noticed that Skittery's eyes were open, and he seemed to be aware; it didn't look like he could keep it up for long, though.

            Mush and I rushed to his bedside, and I grabbed his hand. "Skittery, talk ta me. Are you okay?"

            He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He seemed to be fighting pretty hard to stay with us.

            "Just keep fightin', Skitts. We're right heah." I whispered, and he nodded, gripping my hand so hard that I thought he'd break it.

            Quite suddenly, his entire body went limp again, just as it had when the 'sickness' first came upon him. I was about to get up and walk away, but then…his eyes slowly fluttered open, and I could see he wasn't fighting for it at all.

            "Skittery? Are you…"

            With a yelp, he pulled me down into a hug, a smile of absolute glee on his face. I was stunned for a moment, but then returned the hug.

            "I did it! The bastard thought he had me, but I got out!" he said, throwing back the covers and literally jumping out of bed. Snitch was standing to one side, open mouthed and having no cue as to what was going on.

            "Are you okay?" Mush asked, still skeptical.

            "As good as I's gonna get, after all dat shit!" Skitts insisted, and then his eyes fell on Racetrack. "Oh, God…not Race too…"

            At the same instant, Mush and Snitch both dropped like they'd been hit over the head. I raced to Mush's side to check on him, and then I moved on to Snitch.

            "You said you'd only take Mush…" I muttered as Skittery helped me lift Snitch up onto a bunk. As we were putting Mush down onto the next bunk over, the man walked in, now once again dressed in a suit and bow tie. He made a beeline for Skittery, and I was about to intervene but Skitts sent me a look that told me not to do anything.

            "You are strong. Maybe too strong. I didn't expect to have you fighting your way out of this." He said, grabbing Skittery by the chin and forcing him to look him in the eye.

            "What are ya gonna do? Take me back? Kill me?"

            "No. You fought your way out fairly. I'll allow you to live. The punishment will go to the others."

            "Ovah my dead body."

            "Do you want me to take that literally, boy? Because I will."

            "Go ahead. I dare ya."

            He released Skittery with a scowl and headed for me, this time waiting for me to speak.

            "You said you'd only take Mush."

            "I lied. No different from what you do every day. And any moment now, Jack should be walking through the door with Dutchy."

            "You took him too?!"

            "'Took' is not the correct word. I merely borrowed them." He turned back to Skittery, looking very smug now. "And you…well, I can't have you telling them how to save the others, can I?"

            He suddenly reached out and grabbed Skittery by the throat, and I grabbed the nearest thing I could find- a piece of wood from a broken bunk- and slammed him over the back of the head with it. The shriek that followed was inhuman, and he dropped Skittery and was out the door as fast as possible.

            "Skitts? You okay?" I asked, him, helping him up off the ground. He opened his mouth to speak…and nothing came out. His expression became one of panic as he put a hand to his throat, and the realization hit me.

            "You can't talk…can you?" 

            He shook his head, swallowing hard.

            "Can you write?"

            Once again he shook his head, looking quite ashamed. 

            "Don't worry. It isn't your fault. We'll find a way around this, okay?"

            He nodded, just as Jack walked in the door, Dutchy limp in his arms. And the first thing he noticed was that Snitch was in Skittery's place, and Skittery was standing up and seemed to be fine.

            "Skittery! You're…well…better!"

            Skittery nodded, but no smile crossed his face. Jack laid Dutchy down, catching sight of Mush and Racetrack. "Not them too…" he said quietly, then he looked back up at Skittery. "You sure you're alright?"

            Skittery looked at me helplessly, and Jack knew something was wrong. "Whatsa mattah wit him, Blink?"

            "He can't talk."

            "He can't talk?"

            Jack walked up to Skittery, looking very much at a loss. A newsboy could peddle papers without a leg, or without an arm (or in my case, without an eye), hell, even a blind newsboy could peddle if he really put in some effort. But a newsboy with no voice…that was bound to fail.

            "It's probably just temporary, Skitts. It's a…a…side effect. Yeah." 

            I sighed, feeling the guilt weighing down on me once again. "Jack, it's about time you heard the whole story. Before this happens to you, too."

            I told him the whole story, as I had done with Mush, with Skittery only able to nod to confirm what I said. Jack seemed a bit less open minded than Mush, but I had to convince him- I couldn't fight this alone.

            We were interrupted at the end of the story by Specs, who rushed in holding an envelope.

            "Blink! There you are!" he said, and then his mouth dropped open as he saw the four newsies unconscious on the bunks. "Are they all…" 

            "Yeah. They are."

            He made his way over to us, shocked to see Skittery sitting with us as if nothing were wrong. Then he handed me the envelope, saying, "A guy stopped me on the street and said to give this to ya. Real strange guy."

            I ripped it open as quickly as my shaking hands would allow, pulling out a small sheet of paper. On it was written in fancy script:

                        _1462 17th street__. Come if you wish to save your friends. Bring Skittery, Mush, and Jack. No one else.  _

            I swallowed hard, looking up from the paper and handing it to Jack. This was the final straw for him, and he looked up at me wide-eyed.

            "You wasn't lyin'…dis is all real…"

AN: Okay people. You've read it, now review it! Suggestions are welcome!


	4. Memories

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! I don't have much to say right now…so just read and review!

            "Why does he want us ta bring Mush?" I asked Jack, although I knew he couldn't answer that. It was weird to have to look at Skittery for his response instead of just listening, and when I did look at him he just shrugged.

            "We have to go. Race and Dutchy ain't lookin' so good." Jack insisted, and I knew he was right. We had to go- we didn't have any choice if we wanted the others to live.

            Specs was now utterly confused. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?"

            "Later, Specs. We don't have time right now. Wouldja watch the rest of these guys while we go out for a while?"

            "I guess, but-"

            "Don't ask any questions, Specs. It's for your own good." I muttered, and he grumbled a bit but sat down on the edge of Dutchy's bunk.

            Skittery groaned in frustration, putting his head in his hands, and I knew he desperately wanted to say something but couldn't. I put an arm around his shoulders, hoping it was some measure of comfort.

            He suddenly got up and walked over to Mush's bunk, ever so carefully picking him up. Then he jerked his head toward the door, and Jack and I stood up and followed him out. _Even when he can't talk he's still annoyingly stubborn, _I thought as we followed him down the stairs.

            For once I was glad that no one on the streets cared what we did- it had to have looked pretty weird with Skittery carrying Mush and all. We found our destination- a huge mansion, not having been lived in for years and falling apart in just about every way.  

            When it came into sight, Skittery froze. He wouldn't budge an inch, and he was shaking like a leaf.

            "What's wrong?"

            He handed Mush off to Jack, and then we began a quick game of charades. He pointed to himself, then to the house, and then moved his hand back and forth about three feet off the ground.

            "You lived here when you were little, didn't you?"

            He nodded, frustrated and obviously nervous. I took a deep breath, and then forced a brave look. "It's empty, Skitts. There's nothin' heah anymore."

            Skittery suddenly reached into my pocket and pulled out my matches, taking a moment to strike one up. He pointed to the flame, and then to the house.

            "Did your family die in there, Skitts?" Jack asked, and Skittery threw the match down and stomped it out, nodding and trying not to cry. Jack and I looked at each other, both hoping the other had a solution. 

            "We's right heah, Skittery. We'll be right beside ya the whole time. I promise." I said, and he slowly nodded. It seemed to take all his strength to begin moving toward the house once again. I realized just how rich Skittery's family must have been- this would've been a grand house in it's time.

            "How old were you when…it happened?" I asked gently. Skittery opened his mouth and was met with anger at himself when he remembered that he couldn't talk. He held up six fingers after a moment of thought.

            We reached the door and after a few moments' hesitation, I reached forward and pushed it open. It was total darkness inside. I stepped through, followed by Jack, and finally Skittery. Then the door slammed shut, and the lights snapped on.

            "Michael! You decided to come after all!"

            A beautiful woman in a long, white dress pushed past us to Skittery, pulling him into a tight hug, which he resisted. She smiled, and then turned to us.

            "I'm so glad you brought your friends. We've wanted to meet them for quite some time now! Come on back, there's plenty of food for everyone!"

            That lady…she looked just like Skittery. The same eyes, the same color hair…

            Skittery was in a severe state of confusion and shock. The brightly lit hall was clean and sparkling, with a white marble staircase and a fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling. People were mingling in the large front room, holding glasses of champagne and chatting up a storm.

            A small child suddenly burst into the room, latching onto Skittery's legs with a yell. She was wearing a sun bonnet and a lacy blue dress, and her eyes sparkled with glee. "Gotcha!" she shrieked, and Skittery just about fell over. She looked up at him, confused by his apparent fear.

            "Whatsa matter, Michael? Dontcha recognize your own sister?"

            Jack laid Mush down on a nearby couch as Skittery tried to detach the girl from his legs. I gently took her hand and kneeled down to her.

            "Why don't you go play out back? We'll be out in a few minutes." I insisted, and she giggled and ran for the back door.

            "I should've known you'd amount to nothing, Michael."

            I turned to face a tall, stern looking man who was at this moment completely focused on Skittery. He took a sip of his champagne, letting his lip curl in disgust as he stared Skittery down.

            "You couldn't do anything right. I knew you'd end up on the streets, one way or another. Probably a wife beater, probably fathering three or four kids that didn't belong to your wife, probably working in a factory. You never impressed me, and you never will."

            Skittery was now letting the tears roll down his cheeks freely, and I was at a loss as to what to do. Somehow, I knew this man was his father.

            "Hell, boy, you couldn't even warn us about the fire. You took the easy way out. I'm sure if you tried hard enough, you could've saved us. But you just didn't care, did you?" the man suddenly turned to me, grabbing me by the jacket. "And look at this filth that you call a friend? I'll bet-"

            "Get your hands OFF OF HIM!!"

            I was stunned by Skittery's sudden outburst- for one, because he actually spoke, and for another, that he punched the man right in the jaw. 

            Suddenly, everyone froze. The people stopped in mid sentence, the man stopped in mid-fall, and even the gentle breeze stopped dead. Skittery slowly sank to his knees, burying his head in his hands. 

AN: I know, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger here. I'm evil! Anyways, you know the drill. R+R!


	5. Stranger than Strange End!

AN: No author's notes this time. Just enjoy reading the ending!

            "Skitts? You okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside him. He shook his head, and opened his mouth- but he was, once again, mute. No sound was made. I laid a hand on his shoulder, the guilt taking hold of my senses. This was all my fault.

            "Guys, we gots a visitor." Jack said, and I looked up to find the man standing there, dressed in a tuxedo and holding a glass of wine.

            "Haven't you done enough already?" I snapped, not standing up. He smiled, and then snapped his fingers. The space we were in suddenly changed, and we were in my family's old apartment.

            My father was sitting at the table nursing a scotch, and my mother was at the sink, elbow deep in washing the dishes. I remembered this night. It had been the last night I had with them.

            "You can't scare me with memories. It's all an illusion, nothing more." I said harshly, and we snapped to another place, this time reality. The old mansion, dimly lit up by sunlight coming through the windows and everything covered in ashes and dust.

            "Just stop this. I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm done playing games." I muttered, trying to comfort Skittery at the same time.

            "No more games, boy. They weren't games in the first place."

            "Then what were they?"

            "Tests."

            "Tests for what?"

            He didn't answer me, but instead changed the subject. "Now it is time for the final exam. One of them must die. I have decided which one the correct choice would be, and if you pick that one, then all of them…including you…shall be freed from my curse. However, if you choose wrong, the curse will not end, and all of you will be dead within thirty days. I had you bring the other three as consultants, and you may speak with them as you so choose for three minutes, starting now."

            He snapped his fingers and Mush's eyes suddenly opened, focusing after a few seconds. He sat up slowly, cradling his head in his hands. Jack started to fill him in on what happened.

            "I know." Mush said, looking straight at me. We gathered together in a kind of huddle, but what they didn't know was that I had already made my decision.

            "Blink, don't let our friendship get in the way of this, with any of us. All of the newsies are at stake here." Jack whispered, and I nodded. I looked over at Skittery, and quietly said, "Can you speak right now?"

            He shook his head, and I felt anger rise up in me once again. Bastard. How was I supposed to consult with Skittery if he couldn't speak?

            "There is a reason for his silence. Do not let it hinder you." The man said from across the room, even though he couldn't possibly have been hearing the conversation. _If this guy has ESP, then why's he even bothering to let me think about it? He already knows who I'm gonna pick. _

            "Blink, this is all you. I trust you." Mush said, meeting my gaze.

            "Thanks, guys. I know who I'm gonna pick, so we may as well get this over with." I said, and then I pulled them together into a tight hug. I held back my tears; I didn't want them to see me crying right now.

            I stood up and faced the man, and he smiled at me, a smile that could scare a grown man.

            "Are you ready?"

            "Yeah."

            He suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife, handing it to me by the blade. "Go ahead. Do the honors."

            "You're a cheap ass freak, you know that, right?"

            "Just do the job."

            I turned around to face my friends, my breath hitching in my throat. This was unbearable. 

            "I'm sorry, Mush." I said, and then I raised the blade and drove it into my own chest. I saw Mush's eyes widen in panic, and he rushed forward and caught me as I fell.

            The pain was unbelievable. I felt a strangled cry escape my throat as we both sank to the floor, Mush already soaked in blood. My blood.

            "Blink…God, no…" he pleaded, and I could tell he was holding back tears as well. I could see a strange expression on the man's face, as if he were surprised at my choice…or…no. That couldn't be sadness I was seeing. He wasn't capable of that.

            "I'm…a coward…Mush…" I managed to choke out as my already limited vision was narrowing. The pain was fading, but I knew that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

            "What are you talking about, ya bum? That's…that's da bravest thing I've evah seen anyone do…"

            "Ya mean that?"

            "Every word, Blink. Every word." 

            His voice seemed to be getting further away with each staggered breath I took. Everything was blurring and fading, and I could feel my grip on him loosening. He was at a loss for words, I knew that, and I had lost the ability to speak now. It didn't hurt anymore…it was more like a numb feeling, creeping over my body like a dark shadow. Dimly, I thought I heard Mush say, "We all love ya, Blink. Don't you forget dat, cause we won't. Evah."

            With that, the shadow dropped in on me and everything went black.

            "Carry da Bannah! Sell the papers, boys, sell the papers!"

            I groaned and rolled over in my bunk, reaching up and tightening my eye patch, as it had come loose during the night. Another day of selling papers in blinding heat. Ugh.

            I jumped off the bunk and practically landed on Racetrack, who was lighting up his first cigar of the day as he pulled up his suspenders. 

            "Watch it, ya bum!" He muttered, and I just laughed and ruffled his hair. Mush yawned and stretched, unwilling to leave his bunk.

            I heard a yell of protest as Skittery grabbed Dutchy's hat and made a run for the door, laughing hysterically. Dutchy ran after him, almost tripping over Snitch as he was putting on his shoes.

            "Hey, give dat back, ya scabber!"

            "Ovah my dead body, blondy!"

            Everyone burst out laughing, but went about getting ready. Things like that were normal of the morning. But for a moment…I couldn't shake off a strange chill that had coursed through my body when Skittery had spoken.

            _Must be your lack of sleep. You shouldn't have stayed up late playin' poker! _

            The headlines weren't that bad today- a scandal in the mayors office, and something about a big earthquake overseas. So as I was sellin' I wasn't havin' to actually make up that many.

            "Earthquake is biggest in years! Thousands presumed dead!" I yelled, and a strange man in a suit walked up to me. 

            "I'll have one paper, please."

            "Sure, mistah. Dat'll be a penny."

            He dug in his pocket, and my eyes widened in shock when he pulled out two quarters and pressed them into my hand, closing my fist around them as he took the paper. And as he began to walk away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

            "Your dad's probably real proud of you, do you know that? Real proud."

            With that, he disappeared into the crowd, and I lost sight of him. I scratched my head and went back to selling, but not before muttering to myself, "Strange guy. _Really strange guy. Must need therapy or somethin'."_

            AN: So…what do you people think? I hope you liked it…cause if you didn't…I don't know what I'd do…

            Anyways, now that you've finished it, review it. And guess what? I promised I wouldn't do any lasting damage to our boys, and I didn't! Whoopee!


End file.
